jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sturmtruppen
Die Sturmtruppen, im Singular Sturmtruppler, waren die Elite des imperialen Militärs, welche aus den Klonkriegern der Galaktischen Republik entstanden. Zusammen mit der imperialen Armee sowie der imperialen Flotte bilden die Sturmtruppen das Militär des Galaktischen Imperiums. Obgleich die Sturmtruppen die Armee sowie die Flotte mit Truppen versorgen, sind sie eine separate Einheit, welche direkt dem Imperator unterstellt war und sich durch ihre bedingungslose Loyalität ihm gegenüber auszeichnete. Ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Imperator war so groß, dass sie Bestechungen, Verführungen sowie Erpressungen widerstanden.Technisches Handbuch S.134 Geschichte Ursprünge thumb|left|Die ersten Sturmtruppen Nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der Ausrufung des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums wurden sämtliche überlebenden Klonkrieger zu Sturmtruppen und in das Militär des Imperiums umgegliedert.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader In den ersten Monaten nach den Klonkriegen wurden sie hauptsächlich eingesetzt, um ehemalige Widerstandsnester der Separatisten zur Kapitulation zu bewegen oder um den Willen des Imperators auf den verschiedenen Welten durchzusetzen.Blutige Ernte Ihren ersten größeren Kampfeinsatz hatten sie schließlich in der Zweiten Schlacht von Kashyyyk, wo sie schwere Verluste durch Wookiees hinnehmen mussten. Im Jahr 18 VSY wurden sie mit neuen Rüstungen und Waffen ausgestattet. Dabei wurden ihre Reihen massiv durch die Spaarti-Klone verstärkt, die Palpatine während des Krieges auf Centax 2 züchten ließ. Einer der ersten Einsätze, im neuen Erscheinungsbild, führte die berühmteste Legion der Sturmtruppen, die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion auf den Planeten Naboo, wo sie für Ordnung und Frieden sorgen sollte. Dies wurde dadurch erreicht, dass sie die Königin der Naboo, Apailana, zwangen, abzudanken. Sie versuchte zwar, sich mittels überlebender Jedi und Sicherheitskräfte zu verteidigen, doch war dieser Versuch vergeblich.Battlefront II Bis zur Schlacht von Kamino im Jahr 9 VSY bestanden die 501. noch vollständig aus den Klonen des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett. Doch als die Kaminoaner versuchten, eine Rebellion gegen das Imperium zu starten und dazu eigens gezüchtete Klonkrieger nutzen, schickte der Imperator Sturmtruppen unter der Führung Boba Fetts aus, um sämtliche Klone sowie das Genmaterial Jango Fetts zu zerstören. Die ausgesandten Sturmtruppen hatten trotz einiger Hemmungen, ihre eigenen Brüder zu töten, Erfolg und von den Klonen Jango Fetts sowie dessen Genmaterial blieb nichts übrig. Seitdem zog es der Imperator vor, auch andere Klonvorlagen sowie normal rekrutierte Soldaten für die Sturmtruppen einzusetzen. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg [[Bild:Sturmtruppen stürmen Tantive IV.jpg|thumb|Sturmtruppen stürmen die Tantive IV]] In zahlreichen Schlachten bewiesen die Sturmtruppen ihr Können, so zum Beispiel als die Tantive IV von den Sturmtruppen, welche sich an Bord der Devastator befanden, geentert wurde. In dem Gefecht an Bord starben zwar mehrere Sturmtruppler, doch konnte das Bordpersonal der Tantive IV sich nicht gegen sie behaupten und der Widerstand wurde binnen weniger Minuten zerschlagen. Auch die imperiale Senatorin Leia Organa wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit ausfindig gemacht und mittels der Betäubungsfunktion des Blastergewehrs außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die anschließende Durchsuchung des Schiffes geschah sehr rasch und auch wenn die Suche erfolglos blieb, konnten die Sturmtruppen zumindest die Gefangennahme der Senatorin vorweisen. Im Verlauf des Krieges mussten die Sturmtruppen einige Verluste hinnehmen – wie bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns, bei der zahlreiche Sturmtruppen den Tod fanden. Doch ließen die Sturmtruppen sich dadurch nicht in ihrer Effizienz beeinträchtigen. Während das Imperium mit der Suche nach den Rebellen beschäftigt war, kämpften die Sturmtruppen auf diversen Schlachtfeldern gegen die Rebellen und schlugen zahlreiche Aufstände auf Planeten wie Jabiim nieder. Als man schließlich den Stützpunkt auf Hoth fand, wurden spezielle Sturmtruppen auf den Planeten entsandt, um die dortige Basis der Rebellen anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Die Schneetruppler hatten dank ihrer Ausbildung, Ausrüstung und der Unterstützung durch Bodenfahrzeuge wie den AT-AT leichtes Spiel mit den Rebellen und konnten der Rebellion herbe Verluste zufügen. Doch trotz des Siegs in der Schlacht konnten die Führungskräfte der Rebellen entkommen. Nach weiteren Einsätzen auf den Schlachtfeldern kam es in der Schlacht von Endor zur verlustreichsten Niederlage der Sturmtruppen im gesamten Krieg. Die Rebellen griffen die am Boden stationierten Truppler an, welche sich zunächst gegen die Angreifer gut behaupten konnten. Doch als die beheimateten Ewoks in den Kampf eingriffen und die Sturmtruppen mit ihren primitiven Waffen attackierten, begingen die Truppler einen fatalen Fehler: Arrogant wie sie waren, sich nicht von pelzigen Ureinwohner vorführen zu lassen, brachen sie aus ihren Reihen hervor und jagten die Ewoks mit dem Ziel, sie zu töten. Doch dies half den Ewoks mehr, als dass es ihnen schadete, sodass sie einen Truppler nach dem anderen von den Beinen holten. Dies zog sich solange hin, bis fast keiner mehr übrig war und somit der Bunker über keine Verteidigung mehr verfügte. Ausrüstung thumb|Sturmtruppen in voller Montur Der E-11 Standard-Blaster war nicht die einzige Waffe der Sturmtruppen. Viele Sturmtruppen verfügten über Thermaldetonatoren und einen Mehrzweckgürtel. Dieser Gürtel beinhaltet standardmäßig Energiemagazine, Notfallrationen und einen Werkzeugkasten. Zudem war es möglich, Dinge wie Enterhaken, Komlink, Ferngläser oder Handschellen an der Rüstung anzubringen. Die erwähnten Energiemagazine, sowie ein hoch verdichtetes Gas im Rückenpanzer lassen die Sturmtruppen einige Zeit im Vakuum überleben. Sind sie allerdings längere Zeit im All stationiert, tragen sie ein erweitertes Lebenserhaltungssystem. Die Rüstung hält sowohl Projektilen, als auch Granatsplittern stand. Die Rüstungen entsprechen den hohen Erwartungen des Imperiums. Sie verfallen praktisch nie und werden sogar auf uralten Schlachtfeldern noch gefunden. Doch ein Sturmtruppler verfügt über mehr als das. Allein der Helm ist technisch ausgefeilt. Er verfügt über ein eingebautes Komlink und künstliche Luftzufuhr. An den Ohren befinden sich Comtech-Lautsprecher der Baureihe 4, die für klaren Empfang sorgen. Der Helm verfügt über mehrere Schichten. Außen befindet sich die weiße Plastoid-Komposit-Panzerung. Darunter befindet sich die Antilaserschicht, welche Blasterschüsse dämpfen kann, gefolgt von einer magnetischen Schutzschicht und den Polstern. Diese Vierlagenbauweise verhilft den Sturmtruppen zu einer hohen Sicherheit. Mit kleinen Energiezellen, die angefügt werden können, kann die Energie in Helm, Rückentornister oder den Kommunikationseinheiten erhöht werden. Auch das Auge ist gut geschützt. Es ist kein Schlitz im Helm,mit dem der Sturmtruppler sehen kann, sondern eine verbesserte Optikausstattung erzeugt holografische Umgebungsbilder. Das schützt die Augen vor extremer Helligkeit und lässt die Sturmtruppen durch Rauch oder Feuer hindurch eine klare Sicht bewahren. Zudem sind die Helme klimatisiert, sodass die Atmosphäre gefiltert wird und die Sturmtruppen stets voll einsatzbereit sind. Neben dem E-11 Blaster benutzen die Sturmtruppen oft auch andere Waffen, wie das Blastech DLT-20A Blastergewehr. Dieses ist sehr präzise, was die starke Feuerkraft des E-11 Blasters gut ergänzt. Durch ein elektronisches Zielfernrohr und einen langen Lauf kann der Sturmtruppler auch auf große Entfernung sein Ziel genau treffen. Ein Handkomlink ergänzt die Empfängereinheiten im Helm, verfügt über eine große Reichweite und ist abhörsicher. In der Nähe Imperialer Stützpunkte werden die Signale noch verstärkt. Doch die Tornisterausrüstung umfasst auch verstärkte Feldkommunikationsgeräte. Somit ist es den Sturmtruppen gut möglich, in Kontakt zu bleiben und zu kommunizieren. Spezialisierte Truppen thumb|right|Im [[Neues Galaktisches Imperium|Neuen Imperium existierten spezialisierte Rüstungen für nicht menschliche Sturmtruppler.]] Wie auch schon zur Zeiten der Klonkriege und der GAR gab es innerhalb der elitären Sturmtruppen nicht nur die einfachen Soldaten, sondern auch zahlreiche spezielle Truppen, die auf ihrem Gebiet zu den Besten zählten. Die mit ihrer leichteren und flexibleren Panzerung und der Scharfschützenversion des E-11 ausgerüsteten Spürtruppen wurden vor allen Dingen für Patrouillen und Spähoperationen eingesetzt. Ausgerüstet mit dem Aratech 74-Z Düsenschlitten flogen sie unter anderem auf dem Waldmond Endor, um verdächtige Aktivitäten zu melden. Dank der speziell modifizierten Rüstung, welche der Blizzard Force sowie den Schneetruppen erlaubte, selbst in den eisigsten Gebieten zu operieren, und der speziellen Ausbildung, die sie den koordinierten Angriff zusammen mit Bodenfahrzeugen wie den AT-AT lehrten, waren diese Truppen prädestiniert, das Imperium in der Schlacht auf Hoth zum Sieg zu führen. Des Weiteren standen dem Imperium noch speziell für Wüsten und sandige Planeten ausgebildete Truppen zu. Diese Sandtruppen waren zwar fast identisch mit den normalen Sturmtruppen, doch unterschied sich diese Eliteeinheit durch ihre leicht modifizierte Rüstung und den größeren Tornister sowie das betont größere unabhängige Denkvermögen gegenüber dem gemeinen Sturmtruppler. Zudem gab es noch spezielle Wasserangriffstruppen für den Einsatz im und unter Wasser sowie Raumtruppen für den Einsatz im Weltraum. Dem imperialen Agenten Blackhole standen spezialisierte Sturmtruppen, die Blackhole-Sturmtruppen, zur Verfügung die durch eine Tarnbeschichtung auf ihren Rüstungen von Sensoren nicht entdeckt werden konnten. Ausbildung und Organisation thumb|right|Ein Sturmtruppler in Kampfposition. Die Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen war stressig und sie sah die komplette Belehrung der Lehre der Neuen Order vor. Sie flößte den Sturmtruppen bedingungslosen Gehorsam gegenüber dem Imperator und den Offizieren ein. Ausführung der Befehle ohne Fragen, ohne Interesse an den Rechten des Gegenübers und ohne Gedanken an die eigene Sicherheit. Loyalität bis in den Tod. Der Verlust ihrer Individualität war der Preis für diese Loyalität. In weißen Rüstungen und Helmen wurden sie dazu gedrillt, keine Gnade oder Angst zu spüren, wenn sie gegen den Feind vorgehen. Zwar waren die meisten Sturmtruppen den Imperium gegenüber absolut loyal, doch gab es auch hier Ausnahmen. Im Jahr 0 VSY plante der Sturmtruppler Nova Stihl zusammen mit einigen Gefährten, vom Todesstern zu flüchten, nachdem dieser die Planeten Despayre und Alderaan zerstört hatte. Er wurde jedoch beim Versuch vom Todesstern zu entkommen erschossen, allerdings ermöglichte er so seinen Gefährten die Flucht.Die Macht des Todessterns Etwa ein halbes Jahr später desertierte der Sturmtruppler Daric LaRone zusammen mit einigen anderen Sturmtruppen in einem gestohlenen Suwantek.Treueschwur Die Organisation innerhalb der Sturmtruppen folgte einem simplen Muster. Die größte Formation an Sturmtruppen bildete eine Legion. Neben den Legionen gab es noch Regimente, Bataillone, Kompanien, Platoons, Squads und Fire Teams. Ein Bataillon an Sturmtruppen umfasste 820 Sturmtruppler. Doch auch schon ein einzelner Truppler diente der Organisation, da jeder Truppler einen speziellen Aufgabenbereich hatte. Die Befehle auf dem Schlachtfeld erhielten die Sturmtruppen von den Offizieren, welche an farbigen Schulterpaltrons oder an Rangabzeichen auf der Brust zu erkennen waren. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Ein Konzeptbild von [[Ralph McQuarrie zeigt einen Sturmtruppler mit Lichtschwert.]] *Während der Vorproduktion zu Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) war vorgesehen, die Sturmtruppen mit Lichtschwertern auszustatten, doch wurde dies wieder verworfen. Auf einem Konzeptgemälde von Ralph McQuarrie, das auf Basis der zweiten Drehbuchfassung vom Januar 1975 gefertigt wurde, ist eine entsprechende Szene zu sehen. An der Entwicklung der Sturmtruppenrüstungen war Kostümbildner John Mollo beteiligt. Der Name der Sturmtruppen kann von den deutschen Stoßtruppen abgeleitet werden, die im Ersten Weltkrieg eingesetzt wurden. Im englischen werden die Stoßtruppen auch Stormtrooper genannt. *Die Sturmtruppen lassen sich mit diversen militärischen Einheiten aus der ganzen Welt vergleichen, einige noch bestehende sowie längst nicht mehr existente. Nennenswerte Einheiten sind das United States Marine Corps, welches zwar eine eigens operierende Kampfeinheit ist, jedoch formell der United States Navy unterstellt ist, sowie die Waffen-SS, welche zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges und der faschistischen Regierung Adolf Hitlers zu zweifelhaftem Ruhm gelangte. *Obgleich vieler Meinungen, welche die Sturmtruppen als nicht-elitär und unorganisiert darstellen, sind sie die Elite des Imperiums. Aufgrund der Verwendung von realen Menschen, die wegen mangelnder technischer Möglichkeiten keine Ausbildung genossen haben, wirken die Sturmtruppen unorganisiert. *Wie viele andere Elemente aus der klassischen Trilogie werden die Sturmtruppen von verschiedenen Medien immer wieder als Anspielung, Parodie, Wortspiel oder als Hommage eingebaut. Referenzen finden sich unter anderem in Filmen, Fernsehserien, Musikstücken, Comics und Büchern, insbesondere in amerikanischen Produktionen. Beispielsweise im Film Die Jagd zum magischen Berg (2008) ist so eine offensichtliche Referenz an die Sturmtruppen zu finden. Darin retten zwei Besucher eines Star-Wars-Treffens, die als Sturmtruppler gekleidet sind, dem von Dwayne Johnson gespielten Jack Bruno mit ihren Waffenimitaten vor einer Prügelei. *Der größte Star-Wars-Kostümclub 501st Legion, dem über 5.000 aktive Mitglieder in über 21 Ländern angehören (Stand 2010), werden neben Rüstungen der Klonkrieger und Scouttruppen überwiegend die der Sturmtruppen favorisiert. 300 Mitglieder sind dabei der deutschen Garnison, German Garrison genannt, zuzuschreiben. Als Sturmtruppen verkleidet, nehmen die Fans an verschiedenen Veranstaltungen teil. So versammeln sie sich zu Kinopremieren, marschieren bei Wohltätigkeitsverantaltungen auf und treffen sich in Freizeitparks oder auf Star-Wars-Conventions. Erwähnenswert ist auch eine Einzelaktion von Leon Clarance, der im Kostümclub unter seiner Dienstnummer TK-545 bekannt ist. Im Jahr 2003 nahm er als Sturmtruppler verkleidet am New York Marathon teil und lief in voller Montur seiner 27-teiligen Rüstung über die volle Distanz, lediglich Laufschuhe und zusätzliche Lüftungsschlitze im Helm gestand er sich zu. Die 42 Kilometer bewältigte er in 5 Stunden und 27 Minuten. Mit seiner Aktion sammelte er rund 3.000 Dollar für wohltätige Zwecke. *Die Tatsache, dass die Sturmtruppen niemals einen der Helden mit ihrem Blaster tödlich verwunden, allerdings meist beim ersten Schuss des Helden tödlich getroffen werden, ist als der so genannte „Sturmtrupplereffekt“ bekannt, welcher nicht nur in Star Wars vorkommt, sondern auch in weiteren diversen Actionfilmen. Der Effekt wurde vom Filmkritiker Roger Ebert treffend beschrieben: „The bad guys are always lousy shots in the movies. Three villains with Uzis will go after the hero, spraying thousands of rounds which miss him, after which he picks them off with a handgun.“ Was übersetzt soviel bedeutet wie: „Die bösen Jungs in den Filmen schießen immer miserabel. Drei Schurken mit Uzis verfolgen den Helden, schießen tausende von Kugeln, welche ihn alle verfehlen, worauf dieser sie mit einer Pistole erledigt.“ *Im Videospiel LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie wird eine weitere Sturmtruppler-Einheit kreiert, die Strandtruppler. Dabei handelt es sich um Truppler, welche einen normalen Helm tragen und sonst nur eine Badehose. Diese Truppler werden häufig in heißen Bädern angetroffen, welche über das gesamte Spiel verteilt sind. Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Dark Times – Parallelen'' *''Dark Times – Blutige Ernte'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Treueschwur'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktisches Imperium) Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Neues Imperium) en:stormtrooper es:Soldado de asalto fr:Stormtrooper it:Stormtrooper ja:ストームトルーパー nl:Imperial Stormtrooper no:Strormtropper pl:Szturmowcy pt:Stormtrooper ru:Штурмовик sl:Jurišnik fi:Iskusotilas